The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus which performs image processing and an image processing method.
In movie-related environments, along with the progress of digital technology, for example, films are being changed to digital signals and movies are being produced using video equipment and being exhibited at theaters using projectors or the like. In order to realize such digital cinema, data compression techniques, encryption techniques for copyright protection, and the like are being used.
In addition, a movie using the digital cinema is exhibited at a theater with a method in which a movie distributor generates a predetermined format of data and provides the data to each theater and the provided data is reproduced by a reproduction device in each theater.
As the data format provided from a movie distributor to each movie theater, a format called Digital Cinema Package (DCP) is being widely used. The DCP is a data format defined by the specification proposed by an industry standards organization, Digital Cinema Initiatives (DCI).
In the related art of digital cinema systems, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-231611 discloses a technique in which an urgent level is determined on an item, which does not satisfy exhibition requirements, among confirmation items set in advance for exhibition; and the properties of a reproduction on a management window are switched in accordance with the urgent level.
In digital cinema systems, a reproduction device having a local storage is arranged for each auditorium (screen). The reproduction device receives movie content distributed from a higher-level server through the network, stores the movie content in the local storage, and reproduces the movie content stored in the local storage.
In this case, with digital cinema systems of the related art, it is difficult for a reproduction device to start the exhibition of movie content until all the data of the movie content is stored in a local storage.
Since the size of movie content is usually of the order of several hundreds of GB, a long time, for example, at least an hour or longer is taken to download all the data of movie content onto a local storage of a reproduction device through the network.
On the other hand, in theaters, such as cinema complex, where plural auditoriums are arranged in the same facility, there may be a request to change an auditorium during an intermission. In this case, it is necessary that a reproduction device provided in another auditorium newly acquire data of movie content.
However, as described above, in the related art, it is difficult to reproduce a movie until all the data of the movie content is stored in a local storage. Therefore, it is difficult to adopt a manner in which, for example, an auditorium is changed abruptly and a reproducing device of another auditorium acquires data of movie content during an intermission of about several tens of minutes to reproduce the movie on time.
As described above, in the related art, it is difficult to change an auditorium in a short period of time and reproduce a movie, which is inconvenient for creating an exhibition schedule.